1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for the control of electric discharge lamps, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for the control of a fluorescent lamp that causes the lamp to periodically flash.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, control circuitry has been employed to cause a fluorescent lamp to flash by cycling the primary of the lamp ballast reactor at a desired cycle rate by turning the power "on" and "off" at the desired cycle rate. This results in the average lamp wattage output being below its normal wattage rating, generally in the 40%-60% range. This in turn results in a corresponding reduction in lumen output. In such flashing, the intensity or light output of each flash is approximately the same as its normal continuous light output. Additionally, the cathodes of the fluorescent lamp must be kept continuously heated in order to avoid early lamp "end blackening" and short lamp life.
Applicant recognized the need to create a flashing circuit that allowed the fluorescent lamp to be operated at higher wattage without detrimental effects to the life of the fluorescent lamp.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved control of a fluorescent lamp which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.